


Listen

by Padab00ty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also a bit drunk, Dean's a total dick, If You Squint - Freeform, LITTLE more, Literally no fluff whatsoever, Little bit more, M/M, Masturbation, No Fluff, No fluff for days, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam consents, at all, dubcon?, gay porn, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padab00ty/pseuds/Padab00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a crappy wincest one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella602/gifts).



> Sorry this is shitty?

Dean didn't know what he’d expected when he came home early. He meant to stay out until at least one but the bar was too loud and the drinks were too cheap and the girl that sat down next to him had hair that was too long and too blonde and her perfume was too much and he just needed out. So he hopped in the impala and rolled down the windows and let bleach blonde eat his exhaust.

He figured he'd come home and curl up and sleep off the alcohol. He expected the parking lot to be empty when he pulled in diagonally between the chipping yellow lines, he expected the lights to be off and not spilling from under the loose door when he walked up the broken sidewalk, he expected Sam to be asleep when he fumbled for the key in his pocket and jammed it into the lock what he didn't expect was this.

He pressed his ear against the door in a mixed effort to hear more clearly and steady himself. Sam was _definitely_ not asleep. He blushed a little at the sounds he was hearing through the door, hushed moans of a sixteen year old that thought he had the house to himself for the night.

Dean shook his head and turned away, ready to spare him the embarrassment of getting caught in the act when he heard something that stopped him cold.

Another voice.

Another _guy's_ voice. Definitely older. Dean's eyes glanced at the other car in the parking lot for a millisecond before he was back at the door and throwing it open as fast as he could.

Multiple things were happening in the room when he entered. The first thing he noticed while scanning the room for any threat to his brother was that the tv was on. Porn, specifically. _Gay_ porn. Then there were his skin mags on his bed and next to them…there was Sam. Lying there dazed and naked, spread out on his bed.

Dean looked away immediately, covering his eyes and trying to see through them simultaneously.

“Uhh sorry, Sam. I thought, you know I just, and the car, I mean what it _sounded_ like was..” He didn't really know how to atone for walking in on him like this or the fact that he'd technically been listening to him get off through the door. He couldn't to anything but stand there and count the flowers on the wallpaper. Sam almost seemed past the point of caring. Almost.

“D-dean,” Sam whimpered, voice husky and raw and filled with _need_ even if it wasn't for Dean. Dean couldn't help it, he looked back up, drinking in every inch of Sam’s skin and licking his lips as Sam bit his own.

“De,” It was more urgent this time, more pleading, and whether or not it was because he wanted Dean to leave or help didn't matter anymore. Dean was past the point of caring. He stumbled over to Sam and fell over him sloppily. Maybe he'd had one too many drinks but that had never stopped him before. If anything, it fueled the fire.

“Sam,” He whispered, bringing his lips down to Sam's soft, candy pink ones. “Sam, Sammy, my Sammy,” He chanted between kisses, a mantra.

His lips crashed down on his brother's again and again, harder and hungrier each time. He ran his hands up Sam’s sides, eating up all the small noises he made at being touched. He ran his tongue along Sam’s jawline and Sam gasped, too far gone to say anything but squirming underneath Dean. He ran his hand over Sam's shoulders and up the back of his neck, tugging on his hair, erection growing as Sam let out a long moan.

Dean tugged again. “You like that, baby boy? Like it when I make it hurt?” He bit Sam’s lip and Sam moaned in answer.

They still had layers of clothing between them and Dean needed it _off._

He pulled back to get his shirt off and Sam took a deep breath.

“Dean I'm not, I mean i don't want...” He trailed off, embarrassed. He'd never known what words to use, Dean had always just known what he wanted to say. Now was no different.

Dean scoffed “So let me get this straight. You think you can jack off on _my_ bed with _my_ skin mags, watching a _gay_ porno and then get cold feet just when we’re getting to the good part?” He kicked his jeans off and leaned in for another kiss. They were both down to their boxers and the friction felt incredible.

“That's not how it works, baby boy.”

“Dean, please,”

“Please what, Sammy?” Dean ground his hips down on Sam’s. “You want me to stop?”

Sam bit his lip. “ _Dean..”_

“Didn't sound like a yes to me, now flip over.” Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was wrong. Knew he shouldn't be doing this, not to Sam. But he was _helping_ him, right? He was doing what he was supposed to- what he was _created_ to do. What every fiber in his body was crying out for. _Watch out for Sammy, show him the ropes_ , better him than some stranger, right?

The thought of Sam losing his V card to some guy he just met made Dean all that more impatient, pulling Sam’s boxers off as quickly as humanly possible.

“Sam, I need you to answer a very important question, okay?”

There was a muffled “Okay,” from where Sam’s face was buried in a pillow.

“Alright. Are you a virgin?” Sam lifted his face from the pillow and looked back at Dean, cheeks red. “You can tell me.” Sam nodded.

Dean almost came right there, his little brother soft and pliant under his roaming hands, splayed right there, short hair and puppy eyes, waiting for Dean to take him. He opened the nightstand drawer to grab out a condom and the lube.

“Okay, it's okay, Sammy, it's okay. I'm gonna teach you, alright? I'm gonna make you feel good.”

He slicked up a finger and pushed it slowly into Sam, who stiffened. Dean leaned down with his mouth close to Sam’s ear.

“Shhh, it's okay, Sam. I've got you. Have i ever hurt you, Sammy? Have I?” Sam shook his head and pressed his face back into the pillow while Dean slid in two more fingers and began working them around.

“That's a good boy.”

He loosened Sam up hurriedly but still managed to find his prostate. Sam’s moans had him dripping with precum and he rushed to slick up his cock with the lube. Sam squirmed again as Dean pressed against his hole.

“Dean.” Sam turned around, fear obvious in his eyes. Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair.

“It's gonna be fine, kiddo, relax.”

Sam’s features instantly calmed at the gesture and he took a deep breath and turned away. Dean took it as a yes and pushed in.

Sam cried out in pain and pleasure as Dean pushed in deeper, going halfway before stopping.

It felt so good he was seeing stars already. “God, you're so tight, Sammy. Just like I thought you would be. _Fuck_ I'm going to fuck you _raw_.”

Sam let out a whimper and Dean pushed in deeper before pulling out completely. Just as Sam's breathing evened out a little bit, he rammed back in. It took him seconds to find Sam’s prostate again and he hit it harder with each thrust. He looked down at his baby brother,  hair over his face, eyes closed tight as he gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white.

Dean didn't ever want to stop. He wanted to keep going until something broke, and he did, but it was in the bed, not Sam.

All of a sudden he was cascading over the edge, shivering down to his core and  falling to pieces. He came white hot into his little brother so hard he blacked out for a second. When he came back down, he was lying next to Sam on the bed and wrapping him up in his arms.

He looked over at Sam. His eyes were still wide and innocent and his hair was resting softly on his skin.

“Do you need…”

Sam shook his head and they looked down to where he came on the bed.

“You- without me touching you?”

Sam looked away. “There was friction.”

Dean gazed at him incredulously. “God  you're so pretty. You have no _idea_ what I want to do to you. I've had years to think about it. You know how long I've wanted you like that?”

Sam's eyes were still dark with lust. “guess you'll just have to fill me in, then.”


End file.
